New Beginnings
by Happy Sock
Summary: "It's not just that we're alone. We're alone together." "Together?" "Together." Her pained eyes met his, and she felt more closer to her goal. Alex has been dying to get adopted, and getting adopted with the person you're not necessarily friends with isn't her paradise. She goes on a quest to find what's important to every single person, and even to the gods- the true self. OC


**A/N: I do not own PJO. (Wish I did!) So, I'm obsessed with House of Anubis, causing me not to write. LONG LIVE PERCABETH, FABINA, PEDDIE, AND OTHER COUPLES! :)**

* * *

><p>Looking out to the night starry sky on a highway, Alex Green looked at her companion and uttered her first words to him: "Hunter, what do you think'll be like?" Hunter Johnson sighed. He wondered what it would be like, sitting across from his accomplice. They were both going to be with the two families who owned a camp, so they were going to see each other each day. "Alex, I don't know." He snapped. He looked around the train. <em>Off to Long Island we go...with<em> her_..._

"Why with the 'tude?" Alex asked, the same venom in her voice. She was liking this train ride less and less. She glanced at the blur taking place at the window, wishing she was outside without Hunter by her side. Well, across from her. Well, her point was is that the boy was treating her rudely after many times pranked her- short sheeted her bed, made sure she had fake cereal, and soak her clothes in a h

"Because I've known you for five years and you choose this time to talk to me, Alex. Each time I tried to talk, you had something better to do." Hunter hissed.

"Well..." Alex started, her blue eyes showing regret. "I really lo-"

"See? You can't make up an excuse. Quick, call the reporters! Alex Green has nothing to make a excuse out of! Oh, my!" _Well, I was going to say I loathed you with the bottom of my heart,_ Alex mentally hissed, _and I would kill you, bury you, dig you up, and kill your limp dead body again._ But that sounded too harsh, so she decided to play the sweet girl getting hurt.

"You think I make excuses?" Alex asked, hurt. She tugged on her brown curls, her thin lips turning into frown. _Hey,_ Alex thought, looking at a odd shaped brown piece in Hunters hair, _Isn't that a leaf? Or his ugly hair?_

Hunter laughed, and flipped his flaxen hair to the right. "Well, that's the Alex I know." Alex gave a weak smile. "Hunter, you have a piece of leaf in your hair." She reached over and pulled the leaf out of his hair. As she plucked the stray leaf out, he looked at her with a serious gaze, but she was placing the leaf down on her seat. She noticed the gaze. "Yes...?" Alex asked, getting suspicious.

"Just...nothing."

"Tell me, please."

"No." He crossed his arms.

"Pretty please?" She put her hands in a praying position and opened her blue eyes wider.

"No."

"What were you going to say? C'mon, nothing could be that bad."

Hunter didn't reply. Instead, he looked out to the window, not really looking at anything. Alex stared at her feet, thinking of something to help her survive with Hunter. She was going to make further conversation but she shouldn't. He should talk to _her_, not the other way around.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way." Alex looked up and gave Hunter a hard, cold stare.

Hunter just sighed, and wished he could be with someone else for that ride. How can he survive with the girl he liked_ and_ hated?

* * *

><p>In the morning, poor Alex had a aching back. Sleeping on that lumpy, uncomfortable seat had ached her back. She could see Hunter had the same discomfort. "My back," She moaned-whispered, "Is <em>killing<em> me. You?"

Hunter hid the pain well. "It hurts." He grinned, but he looked like he was in pain.

She nodded. "Hey, can I sit next to you? The people over there seemed crowded." Alex nodded off the crowded family next to them. Some of the family was up, the younger children asleep. He nodded. As she stood up, her back hard a sharp pain. She whimpered and fell onto Hunters seat. "Okay," Hunter looked at her. "Don't worry." She soothed. "I'm fine. Just don't worry, it just hurts."

"I wasn't." His voice was oozing with sarcasm. He was lucky she didn't catch it. Or seemed like it, anyways.

"Thanks for wondering, my friend." She replied nicely.

"Excuse me," The social worker came behind the two. "I have something to say about this camp..."

**Short chappie! Sorryyy! For those who've read TTTBS, (on my profile) sorry of the inconvenience! **


End file.
